neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Domino
Domino is a realm that possibly holds the greatest amount influence and importance within the Magic Dimension thanks to it being the resting place of the legendary Great Dragon. Overview Domino is a vibrant realm that was created by the Great Dragon and chosen to be its resting place once it had completed creating the rest of the the Magic Dimension. Since then, the Dragon has entrusted a spark of its miraculous flame to the realm's , where it had been passed down through generations from heir to heir. It is also thanks to the Flame that Domino's monarchy has seemingly maintained high importance when compared to those of other realms. Issue 149 of the Winx Club Comic Series, also shows that the realm is also either the home or starting point of the Guardian Nymphs and even holds a chamber dedicated to each nymph that has graced its history; further adding onto just how important the realm is concerning the Magic Dimension's safety and magical balance. As of Season 6, it is revealed that a chamber had been built around the Great Dragon to better contain it. The chamber was also used as training grounds to test Keepers of the Dragon Flame until the Dragon inside it, having turned into one with up to five heads, became too volatile to safely train with. Additionally, Domino is also shown to contain up to three moons or that serve no significant purposes. Winx Club S1 Domino (Moons).jpg Sparks 2.png Society Like a majority of the realms within the Magic Dimension, Domino is run by monarchy with King Oritel and Queen Marion as its current rulers. Daphne, who had been formally coronated by Season 6, is set to succeed her parents as Bloom, the youngest princess, will go on to rule Eraklyon should she finally marry Crown Prince Sky. Additionally, since the realm's beginnings, members of the family have been entrusted with the Dragon's Flame: a spark of the original fire the Great Dragon itself used to create the Magic Dimension. Traditionally, it is the first-born who receives the Flame and becomes its newest Keeper; the only exception to this being Bloom as Daphne had transferred the Flame to her in a time of crisis. Also, it is revealed in "Vortex of Flames" that a chamber located beneath the royal which houses incredible flames, as well as the Great Dragon itself, was once used as training grounds for Keepers of the Dragon Flame. Though, at one point, the Vortex's flames began to burn beyond anyone's control and the test surrounding it was discarded to secure the Keeper's safety. In spite of this, Bloom, the current Keeper, was able to pass the test, even as her body had been weakened prior to being thrown into the Vortex. The people of Domino seem to be moderately traditionalistic, as evident by Oritel's behavior throughout Magical Adventure in trying to rush Bloom into adapting to the life of a royal. Additionally, Domino seems to be home to many brave heroes and natural-born leaders, with the members of the current royal family being ones themselves: Oritel and Marion formed and led a group of skilled to protect their kingdom (and possibly many others) from ancient evils in the Company of Light, Daphne went on to become one of the Nine Nymphs of Magix, also becoming the Supreme Nymph among them, and Bloom currently leads the Winx Club, a group of six fairies who have gone on to protect the Magic Dimension, succeed the Company of Light, and become some of the most powerful beings within the Magic Dimension's history. One issue of the comic series titled The Guardian Nymphs also implies that Guardian Nymphs similar to the Nine Nymphs of Magix may have originated on Domino and continue as a long-standing tradition in which those who become nymphs go on to protect the Magic Dimension as they are immortalized within a special hall in the royal palace. Older nymphs whose flames begin to die out select and train protégés to take their place once they become worthy enough. Lastly, given how many ties Domino's royal family maintains with Eraklyon's—Oritel's friendship with Erendor, Daphne's marriage to Thoren, and Bloom's engagement to Sky—the people of both realms may be on notably good terms as well. Fauna Prior to its revival, Domino was a dead planet populated by goldums and yetis. A giant stone bird called a Roc also protected Oritel's hidden library. After the revival, life returned. Some frozen animals survived the magical ice age. The fauna is presumably similar to Earth's. Like all other planets, Domino has its own Ocean Gate which is located in the Yellow Reef and is guarded by the planet's own Selkie, Serena who also uses the dragon's flame. According to Serena, all of the rarest species of fishes in the whole Magical Dimension live on Domino, probably because the planet was buried in ice for so long. Flora It is assumed to be similar to Earth's but more lush. Much of the plants are green and many flowers can be seen throughout the realm. Pre-Series Domino was the second realm to come into existence as the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension; the first being Solaria. Once the Great Dragon finished creating the Dimension, it settled on Domino and fell into a deep slumber, using it as its final resting place. As it did so, the Great Dragon entrusted the royal family of the realm with its flame, leading to a long tradition of the Dragon Flame being passed down to the first-born heir to the royal throne. Additionally, thanks to the Great Dragon's presence on Domino, the realm's denizens enjoyed a long period of , and happiness. Sixteen years prior to Season 1, the three Ancestral Witches and their son, Valtor, had uncovered the Dragon Flame's whereabouts on Domino and planned to seize it for their master, the Shadow Phoenix. To protect their realm from the Witches' , Domino's rulers, King Oritel and Queen Marion, founded the Company of Light: a group of powerful magical warriors from all walks of life. Eventually, the disastrous day of the Witches' raid came to pass and the Company of Light did their best to hold them and Valtor back. Unfortunately, the Witches managed to raid the in search of the Flame and were able to corner Oritel and Marion's daughters: Daphne, the current Keeper of the Dragon Flame, and baby Bloom. To ensure that the Witches would never get their hands on the Dragon Flame, Daphne transferred it to her baby sister, opened up a portal, and sent her off to Earth, where the Witches would never be able to track her. She then attempted to combat the Witches herself but her Sirenix powers turned on her due to a curse that the Witches had placed on them in an earlier confrontation that took place within the Infinite Ocean. As Daphne's powers forcibly rendered her as a disembodied spirit, the Company of Light managed to defeat Valtor, the Witches and the rest of their forces by the skin of their teeth. To ensure that the Ancestral Witches would never bring devastation to any other realms, the Company of Light attempted to banish them to the nightmare realm of Obsidian, but unintentionally caused the demise of its two leaders as the Witches grabbed Oritel while being sucked into the Obsidian Portal themselves. Unable to break free from their grasp, Oritel plummeted into Obsidian with them as Marion, refusing to lose the last bit of family she had left, transferred her soul into Oritel's sword to join him in Obsidian. To make matters worse, the overwhelming amount of negative magic that emanated from the Obsidian Portal caused the rest of Domino's inhabitants to be sucked into Obsidian as well, and eventually froze the whole planet over. With no living survivors, the Company of Light considered Domino to be a lost cause and left the realm until it faded from the minds of the general populace; only existing in rumors and fairytales. The only creature to survive Domino freezing over was the Roc. Later, snow monsters and goldums began populating the frozen wasteland. As all of this went on, Bloom grew up on Earth under the care of Mike and Vanessa in Gardenia after the former found her in a burning building being protected by its flames. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Domino had two appearances in the first season. The first being when the Simulator sent her to Domino for her test and the second being when Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club went to Domino to find out more about Bloom's past and to possibly restore her stolen Dragon's Flame. |-|Season 3= Although Domino did not have a formal appearance, it was seen through flashbacks and talked about numerous times. It was also indirectly mentioned in the last episode by Bloom when she promised to her birth parents to find them. |-|Season 5= Domino appears in Season 5 when Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Stella and Sky travel to Domino for a . |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix", Domino organizes a party for Daphne, due to the fact that she has returned physically and had reunited with her family. During that occasion, Domino was attacked by the Beast of the Depths, which the Trix summoned, but Daphne regained her Sirenix power and managed to steer the beast away, so the party ended happily. In the "Vortex of Flames", Daphne became the crowned princess of Domino. During the celebration, Bloom felt weak, for sharing parts of the Dragon Flame to the Winx, and Selina released the Fire Eaters to attack Domino. Sky tried to carry Bloom to safety, but Diaspro lured him and Thoren to bring her to the Vortex of Flames and throw her down there, and told them that it may restore her powers while it would, in fact, kill Bloom. While the Winx fought back, Daphne went with the boys to stop them but Diaspro threw her in the , which angered Daphne, so she tried to fight Diaspro, but she managed to escape. Luckily, Bloom rose up from the vortex after battling the five-headed dragon with her own Bloomix powers. They returned to the and helped the Winx to defeat the beasts. When the celebration was back, Daphne goes to the balcony to meet up with Thoren and became a real couple. More coming soon... |-|Season 7= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= After Obsidian was destroyed, Domino is restored back to its normal form. A party is then held to celebrate Domino's restoration. Domino iced.png Domino seen through daphne's mask.png Domino seen through daphne's mask 2.png |-|Magical Adventure= The main setting of the second movie is Domino and thus, many scenes in the movie take place there. Comics Winx Club |-|Season 1= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 7= World of Winx #164: The Ice Land Coming Soon... Locations Winx Club *Domino Royal Palace **Vortex of Flames *Yellow Reef Movies *Mountain of the Roc Inhabitants Winx Club *The Great Dragon *King Oritel *Queen Marion *Crown Princess Daphne *Princess Bloom *Prince Thoren (upon Daphne's succession) *Bartelby *Peg *The Three Royal *Serena *The Roc Comics *TBA Trivia *The word domino is derived from the Latin word dominus, meaning "to subdue" or "to tame." As a noun, the word dominus means master, ruler, lord or, as a greeting, sir. **In English, dominus is a title of respect formally applied to knights and . *There are over 100 Yellow Reefs in the Magic Dimension, but the only known one is in Domino. *Sherwin Williams has two paint colors named Solaria and Domino once presented close to each other in one swatch collection. *Coincidentally, the king, queen and the eldest daughter of the realm's royal family have the same amount of letters in their names. **"Oritel", "Marion", and "Daphne" are made up of six letters, while "Bloom" is made up of five letters, making her the only member royal family to do so. Gallery |-|Series= Winx-club-se-1-ep-21-04852.jpg|Bloom in Domino's palace. Tfp 1.jpg|Bloom's Crown Winx se03 domino sparx.jpg|Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna outside Domino's palace. |-|Movies= 1087007 1289745209364 07res 500 269.jpg|A bridge in Domino Bloom-s2-the-winx-club-15742859-2000-849.jpg|Bloom and Peg watching the sunset Dominonecopy.jpg|A sculpture in Domino's palace GardenDomino.jpg|Domino's palace's garden Sparks 3.png|Bloom and Sky riding Peg 1087007_1289745209364_07res_500_269.jpg Winx horse.png|Bloom riding Peg ImagesCA00147K.jpg|Bloom and Peg ImagesCAK0J25F.jpg|Bloom and Sky riding Peg winx_1024_17.jpg|The Winx in their ballgowns winx_1024_11.jpg|Stella, Musa and Tecna in their ballgowns winx_1024_06.jpg|Bloom in her winx_1024_07.jpg|Daphne winx_1024_12.jpg|Bloom and Peg winx_1024_13.jpg|Sky in his prince suit winx_1024_14.jpg|Bloom in her ballgown |-|Others= MutnZN7gbpE.jpg 1604840 743183225715026 342883747 n.jpg Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Realms Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Domino Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Locations Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Daphne Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Serena Category:Winx Comics Category:Winx Games